The present invention relates to a system for instantaneously controlling torque distribution between the wheels of a common vehicle axle.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a system of the type comprising a pair of axle shafts, each connected angularly integral with a respective drive wheel on the vehicle; an input shaft for transmitting torque; and a differential for transmitting motion from the input shaft to the axle shafts; the differential presenting a planet carrier, a ring gear meshing with the input shaft and integral with the planet carrier, and a pair of sun gears.
On known systems of the aforementioned type, torque distribution between the two axle shafts may be effected either equally, using traditional differentials, or in different percentages, using special differentials, each with its own torque distribution range.
In other words, the type of differential selected according to the operating conditions of the vehicle univocally determines the manner in which torque is distributed between the vehicle wheels.